Pictures To Burn
by KissingxxFangs
Summary: This is a story about Damon and his daughter, Sapphire and her adopted sister Maddie. See how these girls put Damon Salvatore to shame. And do it in style!
1. Chapter 1

Pictures to burn

"Don't speak to me that way" Alaric shouted to the newly turned sixteen year old shifter "DADDY" the young girl screamed tears filling her teal eye "I am your father" he yelled "what is this star trek?" she stated just then Sapphire walks in to the room and goes to stand by her 'sister' she snarled briefly at Alaric before turning to her 'sister' "what's up maddie?" she asked gently taking in her friends usually fragile state .who throws herself into her friends waiting arms sapphire patted her on the back while whispering menacingly at Alaric "I would keep one eye open from now on" Alaric simply smiled and replied "nice bark puppy but you don't have the teeth" just then maddie turned round in her friends embrace and said her trade mark words "shut the fuck up !"Then she got up and glared at Alaric and stated "where the fuck is ds when you need him. I mean he is there when you don't need him and he magically disappears when you do" maddie sighed in frustration suddenly she opened the front door pushed Alaric out and both girls slide down it leaning there heads on the door exhausted. Sapphire got up and rolled her eyes at her best friend "lets get your hair and makeup done again" looking at her friends black streaked face she let out a huff of air "did you just put that make up on for dramatic effect?" already knowing the answer "how did you know?" maddie says while standing up and grinning at her best friend.

Maddie p.o.v

"I have to say I am a genius" I stated triumphtly smiling over at my best friend sapphie. (Though she hated that nickname) who merely smirked and rolled her eyes as we crept along the hallway to ds room to put my masterly plan into action .are pockets where filed with makeup lip gloss,mascara,ruby red lip stick blusher …. The works oh what fun we would have …

5 mins later

Sapphires p.o.v

I smirked at maddies delighted peels of laughter. I was happy that to see her smiling again after her cheap ass father had the nerve to show up on her big day. Seeing her cry like that made my blood boil

10 mins later

Breaking news: Damon Salvatore looks like an absolute idiot. I caught maddies eye from across the kitchen as she glanced up from her car magazine (you would never have thought she was into cars but there you go) biting her lip slightly as are father walked past. "Hey daddy" I said with a devilish smirk as maddie burst into hysterical fits of laughter, Damon used to this behaviour merely lifted an eyebrow, kissing both his daughters foreheads. One sane daughter (sapphire) and one semi hysterical (maddie) fishing in her pockets maddie hastily pulled out a make up wipe (yes she carried make up wipes) and handed one to me as we wiped furiously at the bright red lip stick smudges imprinted on are foreheads while damons back was turned we quickly trashed the wipes and looked back innocently (well as innocently as us two could get.)Maddie already bored looked back at her car magazine and squealed in delight .

Maddies p.o.v

Ohhh lookey what I found I thought to myself a Porsche 911 turbo in canary yellow. I squealed in delight as I ran over to sapphie who let out a quiet groan .as I showed her the car she scrunched her nose up in distaste "very bright isn't it" she murmured "na,ah its perfect in every way I think it sums up my personality bright and dramatic !" I said happily while sapphire rolled her eyes "daddy" I said in a sugar sweet voice "you gota see this please daddy please!" I cried looking at him with my famous puppy dog eyes that always get me what I want he didn't even turn around from his paper just asked "how much is it" its 10.400"I reply "which car dealer?" he asked knowing that I wouldn't rest until I got it "its…its its its" I stutter while Sapphire simply stated our father turns around and says "im going to pack" then walked up the stairs quietly resigned

Sapphire p.o.v

Maddie laughed lightly as she returned to her car magazine, murmuring the final count down while I began the count down "5….4…3…..2 wait for it wait for it and …." "1."

"GIRLS!"

"That sound right there" maddie stated gravely "is are queue to leave" only she could manage to own the rocky tune whist jumping out a window and turning into a panther .wanting to keep my life I sighed before exiting out the back door . Our fathers temper tantrum could last quiet awhile, I silently walked toward toward my favourite place in the world, mystic woods with a sleek black panther hot on my heels."Sometimes madds, I really wish your plans weren't so drastic" I murmured and heard a throaty growl came from said of course was laughing

Maddie p.o.v

"How much longer" I whined shivering in my designer boots predictable sapphire smirked "Nothing fazes you god dam it!" I huff as I storm off not really knowing where im going. I here sapphire following behind but choose not to talk and keep on walking. I turn round and pouted slightly "im cold!" sapphire sighed "I think its time to go home" "thank god" I squeal and run past her and toward the house with sapphie hot on my heels. I stopped just as we enter the house "proceed with caution!" I say in a dramatic voice I heard sapphire chuckle behind me and give her a toothy grin before creping round the corner "oh shit" I murmur running into a hard body "run for it sapphie" I squeal as I hear her scoff as she walks past me and our murderous father "were do you think young lady?" he said turning to face her I took that as my queue to leave she could handle it .I thought as I legged it up to my room locking the door as I skidded in into my room knowing that it was in vain.

Sapphire p.o.v

"Where do you think your going young lady" our dad murmured, sounding flatly furious and I smirked slightly as I saw maddie escape "em…to eat" I murmur back sarcastically as I walked into the kitchen. He followed me, twirling me round to face him "well miss Salvatore, your looking very natural this evening considering all that make up you where wearing this morning" I say in my most charming voice and flash a rare ,brilliant smile as I hear maddie tinkering laugh from above . "Well I do say your observation is correct miss sapphire" I heard maddie say though are telepathic connection "maybe you should lock up your dresses madds" I sent back and maddies hysterical laughter could be heard throughout the whole house hold. Suddenly a thump resounded from above us and maddies laughing cut short. "God damn it!" she squealed I instantly became worried "madds?" I asked though are connection. "Im alright!" she shouts from above. "Don't all come running at once! Just fell off this stupid bed! I swear it's not bloody built right" Damons murderous expression softened somewhat and his eyes crinkled as he let out a rusty chuckle, while maddie continued to ramble .knowing I was off the hook I leaned up and give our father a slight, affectionate kiss on the cheek before grabbing the sandwiches (which I had speedily made for madds and me while she had her accident) and hurrying upstairs while maddie squealed "food!" and snatched the sandwiches from my hands "honest to goodness" she murmured though a mouthful ,glaring at me "I thought I thought you would never bloody get here!" yep madds was fine.

Maddie p.o.v

I swear I thought she would never get here but she does make the best god dammed sandwiches eating the last bit of my sandwiches and throwing sapphie a grateful glance as she pushed her untouched sandwiches toward me with a sheepish grin "not really the type of food im looking for" she said grimly "ewww!" I squealed


	2. Chapter 2

Pictures To Burn

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, but we've had serious, end of the world writers block lately and there was really just no inspiration. But thanks to one of the more awesome of reviewers (Edwardismyne you are a total star hun :D ) We decided to carry on... and even have a planned sequel! XD So... well, thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy. :)

xxx

Maddies P.O.V

*Two years later*

It was just a normal Saturday morning like all of the others. Sapphie and I were bickering over what channel to watch ( Personally I was rooting for the latest Paris fashion week news ) and Damon was looking on with with an amused glint in his dark eyes as he leaned over with that casual grace of his that never failed in making me green with envy and with uncanny quickness, plucked the remote from both of our grasps, effectivly ending our debate. Sapphire glared at him and slowly arched one eyebrow ( Totally wish I could do that) "This is about the make up incident, is'nt it?" she questioned in a mocking tone, chuckling darkly at Damon's answering scowl. "Dude," I stage- whispered to Sapphie, momenteraly deciding to ignore my fathers presense in the room, "You'd think that Mr ancient over there would have forgotten that, I mean we were only fourteen." I smiled slightly, flashing dimples, and reclined in my chair with a sigh of utter contentment. "His grudge are freakin' LEGENDARY, man" Sapphire smirked slightly in acknowlagement and placed her booted feet on the coffee table - a trate our father hated might I add - and placed her hands behind her head. "This is the life Madds" A quick glance towards our father who was quietly seething in the corner, I took the oppertunity to swipe the remote control and with an easy smile, switched the beloved televsion on once again.

"That it is Sapphie, that it is."

xxx

Sprawled out on my personally designed beach towel in the blistering mid- afternoon heat, I snuck a quick glance towards Sapphire over my ruby red ray bands who was tinkering with her beloved Honda bike, stroking a hand lovingly over the glossy black paint job and smiling slightly. I swear, sometimes I think she loves that bike more than me... Hold that thought, I'm probably not far from the truth. How sad is that? My eyes flickered back towards the canary yellow sun and for a moment I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of the warm rays on my face and the utter peacefulness of the moment. Our father had long since retired to his room to sulk, probably gazing at something of our mothers in that all too sickly manner that was asocited with love. Ugh. Speaking of love, there had recently been news of some new transfer students and personally, I intended to have one, if not both of them. With a self satisfied smirk, I closed my eyes and began to plot.

xxx

Sapphires P.O.V

Maddie was deffinatly up to something. That creepy assed grin on her face hadnt dissapeared for at least ten minutes and it was seriously beginning to alarm me. When Maddie was plotting, I always seemed to get dragged into it and the resulting consequences were'nt pretty. As though hearing my doubtful thoughts, Maddies head tilted towards me slightly and I could hear her giggles as clear as though she was standing right next to me. **Never fear sister dearest, **she purred through our 'link',** it's nothing too severe... just a little scoutting if you know what I-**

she was cut off when a farmilliar throaty growl resounded throughout the otherwise peaceful garden and we both exchanged a look of utter delight, Maddie jumping up so quick that she looked like some sort of animated character, her scream shrill and barely perceptable. "OHMIGOD MOMMYS HOME!" and with that, she was off in dead sprint towards the garage with a manic grin on her cute face, dimples more pronounced than ever. I trailed behind, walking at a more normal pace towards our object of affection and gave a brief smile to no one in particular. "Finally."


	3. Chapter 3

Pictures to burn

A/N: So... here's chapter three. XD Enjoy dudes and dudettes.

xxx

Maddies P.O.V

Ohmigod, thank the freakin' Lord my mama's back! I honestly don't know how much more I could take of our Dad's lovesick, glazed eyed expression every time our mama's name was mentioned. It was seriously disturbing. She was waiting when I finally rounded the corner of course, her red hair as vibrant and curly as I remembered, brown eyes glittering with unshed tears as she held her arms open to me while I dashed towards her as fast a I possibly could. Her embrace was tight, I mean hey - vampire! and it just felt... right, safe. Mom was away alot due to her witch heritage, and that meant that Grandma Emily got to see her way more than we did which sucked. Especially for dad who sulked like a teenage girl on PMS when she was gone, he was a lot more alive when she was around... and i'm told he wasnt always so whipped. But y'know, I was also told that we were delivered to our parents by ugly ass messanger birds and that wasnt true. After almost six months of her being absent from our lives though, it was bound to put a pep in even the grouchiest of family members step ( *Cough* Sapphire *Cough*) "I missed you so much baby." she sighed, hugging me tighter to her still and I swear, I felt few ribs creak. "I missed you too mom." I exclaimed brightly, pulling back and giving her a kiss on both cheeks. She grinned back, that special cheerleaders smile that daddy claimed had always made him cave to even the most unrealistic of demands ( Whipped, remember? ;) ) and he said that, despite the fact that we were'nt blood related, I still had that smile down pat. It deffinatly came in handy when trouble arose, I must say. A throat cleared behind us, causing mom and I to break apart and turn to stare at the latest arival. Sapphie stood at the entrance of the garage, one had resting lightly on the metal shutters and she looked almost... akward? Which was rediculous, Sapphire was never akward. I mean, she's Sapphire for peats sake! But it was true, she didnt do anything obvious like shift her weight or - God Forbid - blush, but she just had this feel about her. Kinda... out of place? "There she is," Mom shot Sapphire a watery grin and held her free arm that wasnt hugging my shoulder, "There's my other baby girl."

xxx

Sapphires P.O.V

I cringed inwardly at the term "Baby Girl" I mean, Hello? Embarassing! but otherwise didnt show any other emotion as I let go of the cool metal exterior of the shutters and took a small step towards the woman who I hadnt seen In six months. "Ah, so you remember me then?" I asked with a haughty scowl, crossing my arms over my chest in an almost defensive pose and stopping a few steps away from her. She looked hurt by the comment, and I felt an automatic pang in my chest, coupled with the fact that Maddie sent me a sharp look full of surprise. I shrugged. I mean, how was I to explain that I felt... abandoned? It was weak, and I was never weak. "Of course I remember you sweetie. I thought about you and you're sister everyday." My eyes, as if having a mind of there own, rolled heavenwords and I snorted. Yeah, 'Cause I totally belived that. Madds face, which had been set in an expression of bewilderment, slowly stilled and turned expressionless as she stepped away from our mothers arm and retreated to behind me. "What, and they didnt have phones in this magical realm of yours?" she wondered in a voice filled with hurt, causing me to wince inwardly. Maybe I should have thought this through...

Moms eyes where slowly begining to well up, doe brown irises looking utterly heartbroken, and from behind us I heard a sharp, angry growl. Automatically, I spun and put distance between Maddie and the intruder, easing my protective stance only when I reckognised the familiar face of my father. Only instead of his usual faintly amused expression, he had one of total and utter fury. "Enough." he ordered in a brisk, clipped tone of voice and stiff shouldered us to get to our mother, placing a protective arm around her waiste and glaring daggers at us... me in particular. Whatever. I was used to that look, God knows I had pissed him off enough times in the past, but for Maddie, Dads anger seemed a bit too real and I could see the tears brimming in her own eyes as she stared back and fourth between our two parental figures, bottom lip quivering. Aw hell. She made a faint whimpering sound before spinning around and fleeing into the forest, leaving me, an angry and teritorial Damon, and an upset Bonnie.

Perfect.

xxx

**A/N: Oki... So just to clear everything up-**

**Maddie is'nt Damon and Bonnie's daughter. Her mother (Whos shall remain a secret for now ;) ) was a shifter who was their friend,and died so they decided to take Maddie in. **

**Sapphire, on the other hand, IS their real daughter and is by default, half vampire, half witch. Maddie and Sapphire are extremly close - Bonded in more than just blood - and have a sort of psycic link which they can talk to each other through... among other things. Their both seventeen, meaning three years have passed from from the first chapter.**

**Oh, and yes, Alaric is Maddie's father.**

**That should be able to give you a clue as to who Maddie's mother is. :)**

**And remember - Reviews are love. :D**

**-KissingxxFangs.**


End file.
